Sherry Blendy
Sherry is a mage who belong to Lamia Scale, though as first it was was stated she was a former member. She first introduced as one of Leon Reitei's allies in the Garuna Island arc. She later appears with Leon and Jura Nekis as the representatives of Lamia Scale, apparently having rejoined. She very infatuated with Leon and most of her actions are based off her love of him. History The only bit of information known about Sherry's past is that her family was a victim to the demon Deliora. It was for this reason she joined up with Leon on his quest to defeat the demon along with Yuuka Suzuki and Toby. Synopsis Garuna Island Arc The group find Deliora, now trapped in Ur's Ice Shell and move him to Garuna Island for a ritual to unfreeze him. However they run into unexpected complications when Team Natsu arrives on the island while doing an S-Ranked job. Sherry fights against Lucy Heartphilia though neither seem to be able to gain the advantage over the other. Eventually she defeated when she tricked into trying to take control of Aquarius who promptly attacks both Lucy and her. Dizzied, both girls get into a final slap fight with each other where Lucy manages to win by clotheslining her. Oracion Seis Arc She appears later on as a representative of Lamia Scale along with Leon and Jura for alliance composing of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cat Shelter. She still considers Lucy her rival causing the two to argue frequently. Eventually the alliance set out to find Oracion Seis and indeed locate their target. But are overwhelmed by the dark guild's strength and defeated through saved from death by Jura. Soon she along with the others agree to work together to save Wendy and Happy who were both kidnapped by the Oracion Seis. As they spilt up, Sherry goes with Leon and Jura and together they fight off a guild until Jura tells her to leave because of a Oracion Seis member coming. Later, she runs into Gray Fullbuster who is fighting Racer. She then questions Leon's reason to remove his shirt (however she throughly enjoyed it). As the fight continues, Leon manages to find out Racer's secert then suddenly freezes Gray much to Sherry's confusion. Leon tells her the reason is that Lamia Scale is going to take credit for defeating a OS member. The two then proceed to attack Racer together, but he just plows through through their attacks and knocks Sherry down before going after Leon. Sherry then watches the rest of the fight as Leon revels that Racer's magic doesn't speed him up but rather slows down his opponents within his limited range. Leon had purposely lead Racer away from Gray to see this trick and allow him to fire a long range attack at Racer, finally beating him. The trio then regroup, Sherry relived that Leon's 'falling out" with Gray was all just part of his plan. However Racer suddenly gets up and tears off his shirt, revealing explosives on his person with the intention of performing a suicide attack and take the three with him rather then face defeat. Leon however tackles him off a nearby cliff and sacrifices himself to save his friends. Much to the horror of Sherry and Gray she watches him explode with Racer. Because of this, Sherry seems to become emotional and mentally unstable. This is later revealed to be the power of Nirvana which has the ability to change a person's alignment. As Sherry witnessed the supposed death of Leon, Nirvana affected her negative feelings thus warping her mindset. Due to this she attacks Gray with her doll puppet magic blaming him for what happened to Leon and strangling him till his passes out before stalking off to go "avenge" Leon by killing all of the rest of the light team. Magic & Abilities Sherry's magic is called Doll Play Magic which allows her to take control of any object except humans. Though Stellar Spirits are not out of the question, Sherry can even even cancel out the Stellar Spirit's cancellation of the spirit since both the spirit and the user need to be in agreement for it to happen. Sherry also the owner of a large pet rat named Angelica. *'Doll Play: Puppeteer': Sherry takes control of any target she desires outside of humans. *'Doll Play Attack: Wood Doll': Sherry takes control of a tree and has it attack her target. *'Doll Play Attack: Rock Doll': Sherry gather together a group of rocks and forms it into a golem of sorts which she rides on and attacks with. *'''Ningyougeki: Carpet Doll: '''Sherry gains control of a rug or carpet, which she can use to knock a person standing on it off balance, not much else is known. Category:Characters Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Former Villains